comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmine Falcone (Earth-1352)
Carmine "The Roman" Falcone was the leader of the biggest crime syndicate in Gotham City, New Jersey, and one of the ruling leaders of the city's criminal organizations, alongside Thomas Wayne and Hamilton Hill. Following his death at the hands of Scarecrow, Falcone's operations were taken over by his former subordinate Sal Maroni. Biography Early Life The son of two Italian immigrants, Carmine Falcone started his career as a shoe shiner. He eventually built up his own criminal empire, becoming the most feared and respected criminal in Gotham City. With time, he befriended billionaire Thomas Wayne, and visited him numerous times at Wayne Manor so Thomas would personally treat injuries he sustained through his dangerous life. The Roman's Empire When he became Gotham's number one criminal, Falcone let Wayne with his money laundering scheme and became an ally of the corrupt Mayor Hamilton Hill, who helped him escape persecution through his political influence, as well as helping his empire grow. With Falcone controlling guns, Wayne money, and Hill politics, the trio became Gotham's most powerful crime lords, although Thomas chose to be perceived as a gentle and noble philanthropist to the media. Carmine became addicted to morphine during this period. In order to escape accusations from enemies, the trio branded those who got in their way as insane, and, with the use of hallucinogens and psychogenic drugs, were able to make their case and commit them to Arkham Asylum, which they were able to take control of. Falcone had his henchmen carefully hid these potential proofs so they would never be traced to himself and his allies. Imprisioned When Thomas and his wife Martha were killed by criminal Joe Chill, hired to do so by Hill, Carmine attempted to crowdfund his own business. As he knew Hill was responsible for the hit, the two became distrustful of each other and their alliance became fractured. Hill's unwillingness to work with Falcone again led to the politician scheming to imprison him, which he was able to do so before Falcone was released by a gang of lawyers. While in Blackgate Penitentiary, Carmine shared a cell with Chill. Assassination of Joe Chill After he was released, Falcone had a female spy of his disguise as a reporter to kill Chill, who threatened to testify against the crime lord at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, managing to keep the secret Hill was the one who hired him to kill the Waynes. For this, Falcone deprived the Waynes' son, Bruce Wayne, to have a chance of killing Chill. Meeting at a nighthouse, Bruce confronted Falcone, telling he was not afraid of "The Roman". However, Falcone quickly dismissed Bruce's speech of courage, having his henchmen beat the young playboy and throw him out of the house, and stating he had control over the entire city. Personality Equipment Category:Earth-1352 Category:Characters of Earth-1352 Category:Males of Earth-1352 Category:Humans of Earth-1352 Category:Americans of Earth-1352 Category:Criminals of Earth-1352 Category:Batman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1352) Category:Roman Empire Members (Earth-1352) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1352 Category:Gun Wielders Category:Army at Disposal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Draft227